In Excess
by Quinn Anderson
Summary: This fic has been turned into an original novel. Details are posted within. Now available for purchase!
1. Chapter 1

My original novel, "In Excess" by Quinn Anderson (me) is now available in all e-book formats and paperback!

For those of you who don't know, my novel is a slash contemporary romance in which Nikolas "Nik" - a teenager from a rough neighborhood - is forced to transfer to a rich, privileged private Catholic university. The second he sets foot on campus, he knows he'll hate it, and the students make no effort to conceal how much they don't want him there. When he meets Seth, however - the dark, sensual "king" of the Academy - his college days quickly transform into a battle of wits and seduction. Nik becomes the subject of a wager between Seth and his two best friends, and the trio of gorgeous men will stop at nothing to win.

If you would like to find my novel and support my writing career, it's available through Less Than Three Press, at lessthanthreepress dot com, OR you can get it through both Amazon dot com and Barnesandnoble dot com.

Thank you all so much for your love and support! I have the best fans ever! Also, if you read the book, I encourage you to leave me reviews for it so other people will read it, too. It's on goodreads dot com as well!


	2. Chapter 2

**This is an author's note telling you guys what the deal is with this story.**

Basically, I got it published. You've heard of 50 Shades of Grey, right? Well, I pulled one of those with this book, though I like to think I did a much better job of making it not obviously fan fiction.

That's right, for all you old fans of this story out there, you will soon be able to own an actual, physical copy of an original novel I wrote based on this fic. For all those new fans out there, you can read it for the first time if you choose.

The book will be out in August, at which point I will post a new chapter with a link to it. In the meanwhile, here's the link to it on the upcoming releases page of my publishing company:

www dot lessthanthreepress dot com / books / index dot php ?main_page=product_info&cPath=90&products_id=331

Remove the spaces and replace the "dot"s with periods.

I would have left this up for you guys until the book was officially out, but my publishing company told me I'm not allowed to. Anyways, sorry for this, but soon you'll be able to have it in book form.

Please support my writing career!

I'll keep you posted.


	3. Chapter 3

**This is an author's note telling you guys what the deal is with this story.**

Basically, I got it published. You've heard of 50 Shades of Grey, right? Well, I pulled one of those with this book, though I like to think I did a much better job of making it not obviously fan fiction.

That's right, for all you old fans of this story out there, you will soon be able to own an actual, physical copy of an original novel I wrote based on this fic. For all those new fans out there, you can read it for the first time if you choose.

The book will be out in August, at which point I will post a new chapter with a link to it. In the meanwhile, here's the link to it on the upcoming releases page of my publishing company:

www dot lessthanthreepress dot com / books / index dot php ?main_page=product_info&cPath=90&products_id=331

Remove the spaces and replace the "dot"s with periods.

I would have left this up for you guys until the book was officially out, but my publishing company told me I'm not allowed to. Anyways, sorry for this, but soon you'll be able to have it in book form.

Please support my writing career!

I'll keep you posted.


	4. Chapter 4

**This is an author's note telling you guys what the deal is with this story.**

Basically, I got it published. You've heard of 50 Shades of Grey, right? Well, I pulled one of those with this book, though I like to think I did a much better job of making it not obviously fan fiction.

That's right, for all you old fans of this story out there, you will soon be able to own an actual, physical copy of an original novel I wrote based on this fic. For all those new fans out there, you can read it for the first time if you choose.

The book will be out in August, at which point I will post a new chapter with a link to it. In the meanwhile, here's the link to it on the upcoming releases page of my publishing company:

www dot lessthanthreepress dot com / books / index dot php ?main_page=product_info&cPath=90&products_id=331

Remove the spaces and replace the "dot"s with periods.

I would have left this up for you guys until the book was officially out, but my publishing company told me I'm not allowed to. Anyways, sorry for this, but soon you'll be able to have it in book form.

Please support my writing career!

I'll keep you posted.


	5. Chapter 5

**This is an author's note telling you guys what the deal is with this story.**

Basically, I got it published. You've heard of 50 Shades of Grey, right? Well, I pulled one of those with this book, though I like to think I did a much better job of making it not obviously fan fiction.

That's right, for all you old fans of this story out there, you will soon be able to own an actual, physical copy of an original novel I wrote based on this fic. For all those new fans out there, you can read it for the first time if you choose.

The book will be out in August, at which point I will post a new chapter with a link to it. In the meanwhile, here's the link to it on the upcoming releases page of my publishing company:

www dot lessthanthreepress dot com / books / index dot php ?main_page=product_info&cPath=90&products_id=331

Remove the spaces and replace the "dot"s with periods.

I would have left this up for you guys until the book was officially out, but my publishing company told me I'm not allowed to. Anyways, sorry for this, but soon you'll be able to have it in book form.

Please support my writing career!

I'll keep you posted.


	6. Chapter 6

**This is an author's note telling you guys what the deal is with this story.**

Basically, I got it published. You've heard of 50 Shades of Grey, right? Well, I pulled one of those with this book, though I like to think I did a much better job of making it not obviously fan fiction.

That's right, for all you old fans of this story out there, you will soon be able to own an actual, physical copy of an original novel I wrote based on this fic. For all those new fans out there, you can read it for the first time if you choose.

The book will be out in August, at which point I will post a new chapter with a link to it. In the meanwhile, here's the link to it on the upcoming releases page of my publishing company:

www dot lessthanthreepress dot com / books / index dot php ?main_page=product_info&cPath=90&products_id=331

Remove the spaces and replace the "dot"s with periods.

I would have left this up for you guys until the book was officially out, but my publishing company told me I'm not allowed to. Anyways, sorry for this, but soon you'll be able to have it in book form.

Please support my writing career!

I'll keep you posted.


	7. Chapter 7

**This is an author's note telling you guys what the deal is with this story.**

Basically, I got it published. You've heard of 50 Shades of Grey, right? Well, I pulled one of those with this book, though I like to think I did a much better job of making it not obviously fan fiction.

That's right, for all you old fans of this story out there, you will soon be able to own an actual, physical copy of an original novel I wrote based on this fic. For all those new fans out there, you can read it for the first time if you choose.

The book will be out in August, at which point I will post a new chapter with a link to it. In the meanwhile, here's the link to it on the upcoming releases page of my publishing company:

www dot lessthanthreepress dot com / books / index dot php ?main_page=product_info&cPath=90&products_id=331

Remove the spaces and replace the "dot"s with periods.

I would have left this up for you guys until the book was officially out, but my publishing company told me I'm not allowed to. Anyways, sorry for this, but soon you'll be able to have it in book form.

Please support my writing career!

I'll keep you posted.


	8. Chapter 8

**This is an author's note telling you guys what the deal is with this story.**

Basically, I got it published. You've heard of 50 Shades of Grey, right? Well, I pulled one of those with this book, though I like to think I did a much better job of making it not obviously fan fiction.

That's right, for all you old fans of this story out there, you will soon be able to own an actual, physical copy of an original novel I wrote based on this fic. For all those new fans out there, you can read it for the first time if you choose.

The book will be out in August, at which point I will post a new chapter with a link to it. In the meanwhile, here's the link to it on the upcoming releases page of my publishing company:

www dot lessthanthreepress dot com / books / index dot php ?main_page=product_info&cPath=90&products_id=331

Remove the spaces and replace the "dot"s with periods.

I would have left this up for you guys until the book was officially out, but my publishing company told me I'm not allowed to. Anyways, sorry for this, but soon you'll be able to have it in book form.

Please support my writing career!

I'll keep you posted.


	9. Chapter 9

**This is an author's note telling you guys what the deal is with this story.**

Basically, I got it published. You've heard of 50 Shades of Grey, right? Well, I pulled one of those with this book, though I like to think I did a much better job of making it not obviously fan fiction.

That's right, for all you old fans of this story out there, you will soon be able to own an actual, physical copy of an original novel I wrote based on this fic. For all those new fans out there, you can read it for the first time if you choose.

The book will be out in August, at which point I will post a new chapter with a link to it. In the meanwhile, here's the link to it on the upcoming releases page of my publishing company:

www dot lessthanthreepress dot com / books / index dot php ?main_page=product_info&cPath=90&products_id=331

Remove the spaces and replace the "dot"s with periods.

I would have left this up for you guys until the book was officially out, but my publishing company told me I'm not allowed to. Anyways, sorry for this, but soon you'll be able to have it in book form.

Please support my writing career!

I'll keep you posted.


	10. Chapter 10

**This is an author's note telling you guys what the deal is with this story.**

Basically, I got it published. You've heard of 50 Shades of Grey, right? Well, I pulled one of those with this book, though I like to think I did a much better job of making it not obviously fan fiction.

That's right, for all you old fans of this story out there, you will soon be able to own an actual, physical copy of an original novel I wrote based on this fic. For all those new fans out there, you can read it for the first time if you choose.

The book will be out in August, at which point I will post a new chapter with a link to it. In the meanwhile, here's the link to it on the upcoming releases page of my publishing company:

www dot lessthanthreepress dot com / books / index dot php ?main_page=product_info&cPath=90&products_id=331

Remove the spaces and replace the "dot"s with periods.

I would have left this up for you guys until the book was officially out, but my publishing company told me I'm not allowed to. Anyways, sorry for this, but soon you'll be able to have it in book form.

Please support my writing career!

I'll keep you posted.


	11. Chapter 11

**This is an author's note telling you guys what the deal is with this story.**

Basically, I got it published. You've heard of 50 Shades of Grey, right? Well, I pulled one of those with this book, though I like to think I did a much better job of making it not obviously fan fiction.

That's right, for all you old fans of this story out there, you will soon be able to own an actual, physical copy of an original novel I wrote based on this fic. For all those new fans out there, you can read it for the first time if you choose.

The book will be out in August, at which point I will post a new chapter with a link to it. In the meanwhile, here's the link to it on the upcoming releases page of my publishing company:

www dot lessthanthreepress dot com / books / index dot php ?main_page=product_info&cPath=90&products_id=331

Remove the spaces and replace the "dot"s with periods.

I would have left this up for you guys until the book was officially out, but my publishing company told me I'm not allowed to. Anyways, sorry for this, but soon you'll be able to have it in book form.

Please support my writing career!

I'll keep you posted.


	12. Chapter 12

**This is an author's note telling you guys what the deal is with this story.**

Basically, I got it published. You've heard of 50 Shades of Grey, right? Well, I pulled one of those with this book, though I like to think I did a much better job of making it not obviously fan fiction.

That's right, for all you old fans of this story out there, you will soon be able to own an actual, physical copy of an original novel I wrote based on this fic. For all those new fans out there, you can read it for the first time if you choose.

The book will be out in August, at which point I will post a new chapter with a link to it. In the meanwhile, here's the link to it on the upcoming releases page of my publishing company:

www dot lessthanthreepress dot com / books / index dot php ?main_page=product_info&cPath=90&products_id=331

Remove the spaces and replace the "dot"s with periods.

I would have left this up for you guys until the book was officially out, but my publishing company told me I'm not allowed to. Anyways, sorry for this, but soon you'll be able to have it in book form.

Please support my writing career!

I'll keep you posted.


	13. Chapter 13

**This is an author's note telling you guys what the deal is with this story.**

Basically, I got it published. You've heard of 50 Shades of Grey, right? Well, I pulled one of those with this book, though I like to think I did a much better job of making it not obviously fan fiction.

That's right, for all you old fans of this story out there, you will soon be able to own an actual, physical copy of an original novel I wrote based on this fic. For all those new fans out there, you can read it for the first time if you choose.

The book will be out in August, at which point I will post a new chapter with a link to it. In the meanwhile, here's the link to it on the upcoming releases page of my publishing company:

www dot lessthanthreepress dot com / books / index dot php ?main_page=product_info&cPath=90&products_id=331

Remove the spaces and replace the "dot"s with periods.

I would have left this up for you guys until the book was officially out, but my publishing company told me I'm not allowed to. Anyways, sorry for this, but soon you'll be able to have it in book form.

Please support my writing career!

I'll keep you posted.


	14. Chapter 14

**This is an author's note telling you guys what the deal is with this story.**

Basically, I got it published. You've heard of 50 Shades of Grey, right? Well, I pulled one of those with this book, though I like to think I did a much better job of making it not obviously fan fiction.

That's right, for all you old fans of this story out there, you will soon be able to own an actual, physical copy of an original novel I wrote based on this fic. For all those new fans out there, you can read it for the first time if you choose.

The book will be out in August, at which point I will post a new chapter with a link to it. In the meanwhile, here's the link to it on the upcoming releases page of my publishing company:

www dot lessthanthreepress dot com / books / index dot php ?main_page=product_info&cPath=90&products_id=331

Remove the spaces and replace the "dot"s with periods.

I would have left this up for you guys until the book was officially out, but my publishing company told me I'm not allowed to. Anyways, sorry for this, but soon you'll be able to have it in book form.

Please support my writing career!

I'll keep you posted.


	15. Chapter 15

**This is an author's note telling you guys what the deal is with this story.**

Basically, I got it published. You've heard of 50 Shades of Grey, right? Well, I pulled one of those with this book, though I like to think I did a much better job of making it not obviously fan fiction.

That's right, for all you old fans of this story out there, you will soon be able to own an actual, physical copy of an original novel I wrote based on this fic. For all those new fans out there, you can read it for the first time if you choose.

The book will be out in August, at which point I will post a new chapter with a link to it. In the meanwhile, here's the link to it on the upcoming releases page of my publishing company:

www dot lessthanthreepress dot com / books / index dot php ?main_page=product_info&cPath=90&products_id=331

Remove the spaces and replace the "dot"s with periods.

I would have left this up for you guys until the book was officially out, but my publishing company told me I'm not allowed to. Anyways, sorry for this, but soon you'll be able to have it in book form.

Please support my writing career!

I'll keep you posted.


	16. Chapter 16

**This is an author's note telling you guys what the deal is with this story.**

Basically, I got it published. You've heard of 50 Shades of Grey, right? Well, I pulled one of those with this book, though I like to think I did a much better job of making it not obviously fan fiction.

That's right, for all you old fans of this story out there, you will soon be able to own an actual, physical copy of an original novel I wrote based on this fic. For all those new fans out there, you can read it for the first time if you choose.

The book will be out in August, at which point I will post a new chapter with a link to it. In the meanwhile, here's the link to it on the upcoming releases page of my publishing company:

www dot lessthanthreepress dot com / books / index dot php ?main_page=product_info&cPath=90&products_id=331

Remove the spaces and replace the "dot"s with periods.

I would have left this up for you guys until the book was officially out, but my publishing company told me I'm not allowed to. Anyways, sorry for this, but soon you'll be able to have it in book form.

Please support my writing career!

I'll keep you posted.


	17. Chapter 17

**This is an author's note telling you guys what the deal is with this story.**

Basically, I got it published. You've heard of 50 Shades of Grey, right? Well, I pulled one of those with this book, though I like to think I did a much better job of making it not obviously fan fiction.

That's right, for all you old fans of this story out there, you will soon be able to own an actual, physical copy of an original novel I wrote based on this fic. For all those new fans out there, you can read it for the first time if you choose.

The book will be out in August, at which point I will post a new chapter with a link to it. In the meanwhile, here's the link to it on the upcoming releases page of my publishing company:

www dot lessthanthreepress dot com / books / index dot php ?main_page=product_info&cPath=90&products_id=331

Remove the spaces and replace the "dot"s with periods.

I would have left this up for you guys until the book was officially out, but my publishing company told me I'm not allowed to. Anyways, sorry for this, but soon you'll be able to have it in book form.

Please support my writing career!

I'll keep you posted.


	18. Chapter 18

**This is an author's note telling you guys what the deal is with this story.**

Basically, I got it published. You've heard of 50 Shades of Grey, right? Well, I pulled one of those with this book, though I like to think I did a much better job of making it not obviously fan fiction.

That's right, for all you old fans of this story out there, you will soon be able to own an actual, physical copy of an original novel I wrote based on this fic. For all those new fans out there, you can read it for the first time if you choose.

The book will be out in August, at which point I will post a new chapter with a link to it. In the meanwhile, here's the link to it on the upcoming releases page of my publishing company:

www dot lessthanthreepress dot com / books / index dot php ?main_page=product_info&cPath=90&products_id=331

Remove the spaces and replace the "dot"s with periods.

I would have left this up for you guys until the book was officially out, but my publishing company told me I'm not allowed to. Anyways, sorry for this, but soon you'll be able to have it in book form.

Please support my writing career!

I'll keep you posted.


	19. Chapter 19

**This is an author's note telling you guys what the deal is with this story.**

Basically, I got it published. You've heard of 50 Shades of Grey, right? Well, I pulled one of those with this book, though I like to think I did a much better job of making it not obviously fan fiction.

That's right, for all you old fans of this story out there, you will soon be able to own an actual, physical copy of an original novel I wrote based on this fic. For all those new fans out there, you can read it for the first time if you choose.

The book will be out in August, at which point I will post a new chapter with a link to it. In the meanwhile, here's the link to it on the upcoming releases page of my publishing company:

www dot lessthanthreepress dot com / books / index dot php ?main_page=product_info&cPath=90&products_id=331

Remove the spaces and replace the "dot"s with periods.

I would have left this up for you guys until the book was officially out, but my publishing company told me I'm not allowed to. Anyways, sorry for this, but soon you'll be able to have it in book form.

Please support my writing career!

I'll keep you posted.


	20. Chapter 20

**This is an author's note telling you guys what the deal is with this story.**

Basically, I got it published. You've heard of 50 Shades of Grey, right? Well, I pulled one of those with this book, though I like to think I did a much better job of making it not obviously fan fiction.

That's right, for all you old fans of this story out there, you will soon be able to own an actual, physical copy of an original novel I wrote based on this fic. For all those new fans out there, you can read it for the first time if you choose.

The book will be out in August, at which point I will post a new chapter with a link to it. In the meanwhile, here's the link to it on the upcoming releases page of my publishing company:

www dot lessthanthreepress dot com / books / index dot php ?main_page=product_info&cPath=90&products_id=331

Remove the spaces and replace the "dot"s with periods.

I would have left this up for you guys until the book was officially out, but my publishing company told me I'm not allowed to. Anyways, sorry for this, but soon you'll be able to have it in book form.

Please support my writing career!

I'll keep you posted.


	21. Chapter 21

**This is an author's note telling you guys what the deal is with this story.**

Basically, I got it published. You've heard of 50 Shades of Grey, right? Well, I pulled one of those with this book, though I like to think I did a much better job of making it not obviously fan fiction.

That's right, for all you old fans of this story out there, you will soon be able to own an actual, physical copy of an original novel I wrote based on this fic. For all those new fans out there, you can read it for the first time if you choose.

The book will be out in August, at which point I will post a new chapter with a link to it. In the meanwhile, here's the link to it on the upcoming releases page of my publishing company:

www dot lessthanthreepress dot com / books / index dot php ?main_page=product_info&cPath=90&products_id=331

Remove the spaces and replace the "dot"s with periods.

I would have left this up for you guys until the book was officially out, but my publishing company told me I'm not allowed to. Anyways, sorry for this, but soon you'll be able to have it in book form.

Please support my writing career!

I'll keep you posted.


	22. Epilogue

**This is an author's note telling you guys what the deal is with this story.**

Basically, I got it published. You've heard of 50 Shades of Grey, right? Well, I pulled one of those with this book, though I like to think I did a much better job of making it not obviously fan fiction.

That's right, for all you old fans of this story out there, you will soon be able to own an actual, physical copy of an original novel I wrote based on this fic. For all those new fans out there, you can read it for the first time if you choose.

The book will be out in August, at which point I will post a new chapter with a link to it. In the meanwhile, here's the link to it on the upcoming releases page of my publishing company:

www dot lessthanthreepress dot com / books / index dot php ?main_page=product_info&cPath=90&products_id=331

Remove the spaces and replace the "dot"s with periods.

I would have left this up for you guys until the book was officially out, but my publishing company told me I'm not allowed to. Anyways, sorry for this, but soon you'll be able to have it in book form.

Please support my writing career!

I'll keep you posted.


	23. Chapter 23

The day has finally arrived. **My original m/m romance novel is available for purchase!**

Please allow me a moment to FREAK THE FUCK OUT BECAUSE OMG I'M AN ACTUAL WRITER.

I'm updating a bunch of my fics so that hopefully everyone who's been asking about it will see this. The e-book version of my novel is now available, and the actual, physical book version will be available shortly. I've had a few International fans inquire about whether or not the book is available to them, and I can confirm that it is. You can get it anywhere in the world!

So, my novel is a contemporary slash romance where a young college student by the name of Nikolas is forced to transfer to a private, Catholic university under mysterious circumstances. Despite his desire to remain innocuous, he quickly gets drawn into a dangerous game of seduction played by the three most popular boys at the school, namely the "king" of the Academy, Seth Prinsen. Sexiness ensues.

**If you would like to read my book, here's a link for where you can find it:**

w w w dot lessthanthreepress dot com

I'm listed under the pen name Quinn Anderson, and the book is obviously called In Excess. It's in their Contemporary section.

Sorry I can't link you straight to the book, but FFN's spam filters have become impossible to get around lately. Anyways, remove the spaces, and that will take you to my book. There is also an un-spaced link to it on my profile, and you can always just google "In Excess Quinn Anderson", and it'll pop up.

One final thing, **I'm thinking of changing my pen name on this site from HieiAijin1410 to Quinn Anderson.** I mean, I picked this name when I was 15, and now I'm about to be 23, and my life is in a completely different place. Plus, now that I'm a professional, I want to go by my professional name. However, I'm worried that if I change it now after so many years, it will confuse the people who know me by that name. What do you guys think?_  
_

**As added incentive for picking up a copy of my book, **if you send me a print screen of your receipt or some other proof of purchase along with a fan fiction idea, I'll write it for you! Obviously this is time-contentious, as I have no idea how many requests I'll get, but that's going to be my way of thanking all of you for supporting my writing career.

Wish me luck!


	24. Chapter 24

My book is now available in paperback!

I'm updating for all of you who said you wanted a physical copy of it. Go to lessthanthreepress dot com OR amazon dot com OR barnesandnoble dot com and search "In Excess Quinn Anderson". It pops right up. I wish I could link you to it properly, but FFN's spam filters are absolute bastards.

Thanks again to everyone who reviewed and showed me support, and of course to everyone who bought my book!

I'm working on a new one now, so trust me this is not the last you'll see of me!

So much love,

Quinn Anderson.


End file.
